Conventionally, a torque sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2008-304201 A) is known as an example of a technology regarding an electric connection structure which electrically connects an electric device, such as a motor, a motor generator, a solenoid or a sensor, to a circuit board through a connection terminal. The torque sensor includes a coil unit, a control board and multiple connection terminals. The multiple terminals are each obtained by bending a rectangular plate made of a conductive metal material into an L shape. The coil unit and the control board are electrically connected with each other by the respective connection terminals supported by a support member.
In the electric connection structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, an end (coil connection part) of the connection terminal is connected by crimping to a terminal of the coil unit, and the control board is disposed at a predetermined position. Subsequently, another end (board connection part) of the connection terminal is soldered to the control board while being inserted into a through-hole (connection hole) of the control board. In such electric connection structure, the connection of the coil unit and the control board is performed in two steps: a first step is the crimping connection between the end of the connection terminal and the terminal of the coil unit; and a second step is the soldering of the other end of the connection terminal to the control board after the insertion of the other end into the through-hole. Therefore, the number of steps of the connection may increase.